Kagome's first job
by bribrime24
Summary: Kagome wants a job,one day she bumps int a lady who leaves some thing behind that belongs to the very inportant Sesshomaru she returns it and ends up landing a job working for him the only problem is what is it that he wants her to do for him exactly!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's First Job

Chapter 1

Kagome is your average 15 year old looking for her first job while studying for her exams and trying to have a social life it isn't easy but she try's to make it work.

BINNG BONNG

'Finally class is over' she thought to herself while packing up her books from feudal Japan history class "KAGOME" right on que she thought as her friend Yuka came into the class room "Hi Yuka did you want something because I have to go home and work on my resume for a job" Yuka frowned at her " Kagome you could get plenty of work with out a resume if you worked for my dad and you know that I given you that option plenty of times and it still stands" looking down Kagome answered " oh I now you offered me that and thanks again but no thanks I'll find a job on my own" finishing packing her things and then walking out of the class room she thought' without the help of your pervert dad thank you very much' giggling quietly she continued home.

Arriving home Kagome was greeted by the words "Kagome that's you isn't it could you go down to the shops and buy me some groceries that I need " Ohhh sure mama I'll go" she walked over to the kitchen and her mother handed her the money "now be safe dear don't talk to any strangers" before closing the front door Kagome answered " I know mama I'm not five years old anymore". Walking to the shops in the summer breeze made her feel happy soon it will be the holidays and she can finally look for a job ' I will find a job and make enough money to travel over seas' she didn't care where she went just some where. With all this thinking the trip to the shops was made quick she raced through the check outs and was on her way home when a lady that was obviously in a rush bumped into her and they both fell to the ground as well as their belongings. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there I'm in a huge rush he's never in a good mood when I'm late and …" the lady just trailed off while talking to teenager she had bumped into "No, no its fine I was paying attention while I was walking you should leave if your in a rush I can manage it don't mind me" the lady gazed down at her for a moment then straighten up apologized again and left once again in a rush. Signing Kagome picked up the rest of the mess slowly checking for any bruises on the fruit and vegetables she had purchased then noticed a sheet of paper with dates on it 'Oh no that lady must have left something behind' Kagome started to panic 'she kept talking about how he would be anger I don't know who he is but she seems nice and I don't want her to get in trouble so' Kagome paused for a moment then decided 'I'll return the paper to the lady' "now where is it I have to go" she said thinking allowed " it says here Taisho industries, wait Taisho industries is huge they own nearly ever major business around the world". 'This is not going to be easy but there's a head building in central Tokyo so I guess I could go there a return this it says hear its for a Sesshomaru so that means its his timetable I should hurry there for the ladies sake'. Kagome then hoped on a bus and made her way to central Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stepping of the bus Kagome was met by the many sounds and smells of the city ' the address of the building was 84 ' so that means it should be this building' she thought as she gazed up the sky scraper "what have I gotten my self into now". She walked into the building to find it expensively furnished with lots of business men and women with suits on walking around and plenty of security guards eyeing her with suspicion, she just ignored then and went over to the lift pressing the up button 'what on earth am I doing I look so out of place with my uniform and grocery bags in my hands following the directions of a piece of paper' she was brought out of her train of thought by the voice of one of the security guards "Excuse me little girl are you lost do you know where your going" he sounded genuinely concerned so she flashed him the sweetest smile she could muster and answered " Yeh, I have an idea of where I am and where I'm going but if I get lost I'll be sure to find you and ask you directions" he seemed satisfied by her answer and replied " ok then you take care now "and walked away. The elevator finally got to the ground floor and inside the lift she scanned the names next to the buttons to try and find the name Sesshomaru finally finding his name on the last button she pressed it and waited 'he works on the top floor he must be important' she thought starting to get nervous 'maybe this was a bad idea' while she was thinking the door opened and she walked out blindly to find herself bumping into another person and falling to the ground ,closing her eyes she braced herself for the pain but it never came, feeling heat from arm supporting her back was the only thing she felt she opened her eyes to find herself being held up by a god no an angel maybe? 'oh no' she thought 'I must have died from a blow to the head' the angel kept looking at her as if waiting for her to say some thing he was a male angel with long silver hair golden eyes and purple marks on his face as well as a cresnt moon shape on his forehead he was beautiful but he had no wings "are you an angel" Kagome asked in awe he smirked "No I'm not and your far from dead now would you mind getting up I'm in a rush" Kagome blushed and realized he must have caught her when she bumped into him "Oh I'm sorry I just um.. Anyway would you be able to tell me where I could find someone called Sesshomaru because I have some thing I have to give him" she straightened up and picked up her groceries and the piece of paper. The man she had bumped into raised his eyebrows and said "I'm Sesshomaru what is it you want to give me" Kagome's blush deepened in colour as she thought 'he must think I'm such an idiot' raising the paper she told him "well I went out to buy groceries when a lady in a rush bumped into me and she left behind this piece of paper it had a name and address so I decided to return it because she seemed panicked" taking a breath she passed the paper over to Sesshomaru he looked down at it with a stern face then looked up at her with an expression of no emotion "Hhn" was all he said then replied "do you always bump into people" Kagome started to fum with anger she came all this way to not even be thanked but to be questioned about her clumsiness and inability to walk in a straight line she wasn't going to have this so she turned around and ran to the lift and took one last look at the obviously blown away expression on the angel Sesshomaru's face as the doors closed .

By the time Kagome had arrived home it was dark and her mother had a go at her for being late she had made a promise to herself she wouldn't speak about what happen that afternoon to anyone for all she knew it was just a dream, besides the bruised groceries.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day of school was as boring as ever she made it to lunch without falling over at least. Eri and Yuka wouldn't shut up about their dates and Hogo wouldn't leave her alone until she went to the bathroom and waited till the coast was clear. Once again she had feudal Japan history class straight after lunch but a surprise announcement was called over the speaker phones half way through class "Would Higurashi Kagome please report to the office once again could Hugurashi Kagome please report to the office immediately" everyone in the class automatically looked at her wondering what was wrong like she knew, she had no idea why they would call for her but it didn't matter at least it got her out of class for awhile. Walking down to the office area she found the gorgeous figure Sesshomaru wearing a black suit and silver tie to match his hair standing in the waiting area with once again no emotion in his expression she nearly turned around and went back to class but he had spotted her and walked over to her still figure smirking at her confused gob smacked face. "Hello Kagome I'm sorry for my rudeness yesterday its just you took me by surprise and I'm merely returning the favor of a surprise to you" she was about to speak but he interrupted her " I would like to thank you for the sheet of paper you returned yesterday you see that was very important to me because it was my schedule and it had important information in it, I didn't have to do this but I would like to return the favor" he paused allowing her to take in what he had said Kagome then answered " um, what did you have in mind for a favor" he smirked "I hear your looking for a summer job how about working for me" Kagome was still in shock when she had asked him but this was to much ,him showing up like this totally out of the blue before she agreed to anything she had to ask him some questions. Kagome glanced at the office lady who was obviously trying to eavesdrop on their convocation seeing this Sesshomaru cleared his throat and said "if you are not comfortable speaking here you should have said so please follow me" without a second glance Sesshomaru walked away from her towards the main entrance and held the door open for her and without hesitation Kagome followed. Parked in front of the school was a black limo with a man holding the back door open Kagome stopped and felt a little strange about the idea of climbing into the car of a stranger but he seemed as though you could trust him so she took a deep breath and climbed in. inside the limo it was all cream colored and it even had a wide screen TV in it she was looking around and taking in her surroundings when she realized Sesshomaru was watching her with a smile on his face, she had never seen him smile before and this smile made her melt she suddenly felt very hot. "So were are we going" his smile grew wider as he replied "You got into the car of an absolute stranger and now you start to wonder where he's taking you" Kagome started to blush "well I guessed that I could trust you so…" "well I'm glad you trust me it makes me happy, we are going anywhere you want to go that's private to talk" Kagome sighed with relief "so I can trust you, well I like it in your car so we can stay here if you don't mind" this surprised Sesshomaru 'this teenager trusts be and doesn't know me at all' "No my car is fine so I'm guessing you had questions for me" "Yes I did actually number one how did you know this was my school?" "I had someone look into it for me there where plenty of people who saw you" "Ok number 2 why do you want to hire me?" he smiled and replied "Because, because of you I new what my schedule for the day was and that's a very important thing for me" " alright then and luck last question number three I'm pretty sure the women I bumped into yesterday was your secretary what happed to her" Sesshomaru didn't answer at first but in the end sighed while saying "I fired her because she failed to do her job correctly". Kagome looked down at her entwined fingers resting comfortably in her lap a said "if I don't do the job right will you fire me?" Sesshomaru looked away and said "I don't know". Kagome had already made up her mind anyway so it didn't matter "Ok I'll take the job" Sesshomaru turned to her " Very well then you start tomorrow it is the weekend after all and I need you to be at my office by 9.00 am you know how to get there I do believe or should I send a car for you" "No it's ok I can get there on my own thank you" before she new it Kagome heard the end of school bell " I've got to go but I'll see you tomorrow" she said while stepping out of the car but abruptly turning back around to ask "By the way What am I supposed to do for you in this job?" Sesshomaru smirked and answered while the window was rolling back up " you just have to wait and see I know how you love surprises" and with that the car went driving of into the distance leaving a very confused Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone thank you so much for reviewing my story it gave me that extra bust to continue this story!!

I changed my formatting for you so enjoy!!! (I hope you can read easier now)

Once again Kagome stands awe struck at the front of the Taisho industries central Tokyo building.

'_I don't think I'll ever get used to this' _sighing she continues forward.

The building was of course exactly the same as it was two days ago, filled with business men and women rushing around taking no notice of her in her yellow sun dress and sandals.

As Kagome walked over to the lifts she noticed the kind security guard from the other day smiling at her, she smiled back at him it helped to ease her nerves a bit, but as soon as she got into the lift the butterflies inside her stomach started to bounce around again.

Fiddling with the hem of her dress she wondered 'what is it he wants me to do for him exactly' she started to blush as a naughty image flashed through her mind.

"No, he wouldn't want me to do that kind of work for him would he?" she said thinking aloud to herself.

The doors of the lift opened to Sesshomaru's huge office on the top floor, it was very light and open, with windows surrounding the hole premises boasting the fact that it has the best views in Tokyo city.

Looking around the office as she came up to the secretary's desk she saw that he only used the colour white in all the decorating of the office.

" He really is an angel from heaven" she said to her self as she came to a stop at the secretary's desk looking down to find a very artificially made-over woman seated at the desk in front of her and would you believe it she was frowning at Kagome and on Kagome's first day to.

"Um hi, my name's Kagome I was just hired by Sesshomaru" she said while extending out her hand to shake with the obviously furious sectary's hand but was rudely left waiting until she slowly lowered her hand back down to her side and continued,

"I don't know what to do so could you" but before she could finish the secretary interrupted her to say,

"Sesshomaru sama's desk is right through that door please refrain from asking me stupid questions that disturbs me from my work" she then turned back towards to the screen of her computer completely ignoring Kagome.

Kagome was so shocked by this rude behaviour that she marched straight into Sesshomaru's office without even knocking or waiting for a response.

Sesshomaru was signing some papers when Kagome burst in through the door, he had heard the convocation outside and was not pleased with his secretary, he was contemplating firing her for Kagome's sake but that was the least of his worry's he had his own work to deal with first.

Looking up he saw Kagome's surprised face staring at him with a slight blush starting to appear "Oh I'm sorry I just... Um well I guessed I should have knocked" she said while looking down.

"No, it's alright. I see you're eager to see what jobs I have I mind for you" he smirked as Kagome's whole face turned tomato red

'_Damit I wish I could read her mind and see what kind of delicious thoughts just paced through her head _'he could see her start to get lost in thought so he brought her back out of it by saying,

"Don't worry you wont be doing anything to horrifying, I just want you as an assistant"

"Oh" she said as she waited for him to continue.

"As I was saying your Job is to go out and pick up certain items for me as well as serving me tea as soon as you get hear and during meetings" he paused to hear a sigh of relief from Kagome.

"I'll be honest with you, in the meetings it's your job to stand there looking cute and pretty to butter up my work colleagues, it works every time, they'll agree to anything with a cute girl in the room".

Kagome was so relieved when he told her the jobs she was going to do but when she first heard there was a slight twinge of disappointment but she shoved it aside.

"That sounds easy, what should I do for you today?"

But Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to her voice it was her body he couldn't keep his eye's off '_this girl is 15 years of age and yet she has the body of a fully mature woman her legs are long and smooth, her hips are curved beautifully including her very small plump bottom. Her waist is small and her breasts are quite large surrounded by her raven hair at about mid arm length and her face it was like she was the angel in his heaven not the other way around she was perfect'_.

"Hello Sesshomaru are you in there" he hadn't noticed her come closer to him, with a very worried look on her face.

"Yes I'm fine I was just examining your body, its quite beautiful you know" Kagome's blush widened as she took in a breath to try to ease her embarrassment.

"So what did you want me to do today" she repeated.

"Nothing actually your proper job starts tomorrow when I have a meeting"

"What you woke me up early to get hear at exactly 9.00 am so you could tell me that I wasn't working today, I'm going home!" Kagome turned to walk away but Sesshomaru was already in front of her to block her way,

"I never said you could leave." he looked annoyed "The reason I asked you to come was because I wanted to see you, now go sit on that couch and don't move a muscle" Kagome was surprised by this sudden out burst but she sat and waited to be told what to do next.

After 2 hours of sitting in the same spot daydreaming, her thoughts where interrupted by Sesshomaru talking "Kagome I'm pleased you did as I said, let us go out for lunch now I have some free time and I can hear your stomach from over hear".

Blushing Kagome agreed to go and they made there way to the lift.

Once again he held the door open for her as she walk out of his office into the main area only to see the secretary evil eyeing her as she walked by, she was about to stick out her tongue as Sesshomaru said "I have booked us in a restaurant not far from hear", this surprised Kagome a little because it sounded just like he booked them in to the restaurant to have a first date rather than her first day on the job and as the lift doors closed Kagome found herself once again very confused.

That's it for this chapter next chapter I'll right about the date at the restaurant

(I need ideas so feel free to help out!!!!!!!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has commented!!!

I hope you like the format now that it's changed!!

Chapter 5

Having just taken her seat Kagome took a look around the 5 star restaurant that Sesshomaru had taken her too.

'_Everything look's so extravagant' _she thought as she admired the delicate setting out of the restaurant.

"I come to this place regularly, it's one of the many restaurants I own, is it to your liking?"

"Yes, yes it is it's absolutely beautiful the only problem is it's a bit dark they could do with some open windows or something like that" she replied while looking around to try and find any it seems there were none.

"Hm" was the only thing he said before the waiter came over with the menu's, as Kagome glanced down she noticed the menu was all in French '_oh my god! What is this I can't read French '_she thought as she tried to decipher the foreign code on the page before her.

Seeing Kagome's discomfort with the menu he suggested "I see you're having trouble reading the menu how about I order for you" Kagome happily obliged leaving them in silence once again.

Neither of them was comfortable with the silence so Kagome decided to break it "Um, Sesshomaru" he looked up at her

"Yes"

"Well I was wondering, I would like you to answer me some more questions so would you mind?"

Sesshomaru smirked thinking '_what does this girl have in mind.'_

"Not at all please go ahead" sighing with relief Kagome continued.

"Ok first question" but before she could ask Sesshomaru butted in.

"I have a few questions of my own so how about you ask a question then I'll ask one" Kagome wondered '_what would he possibly want to now about me?_'

"Yeah that's fine I'll go first, what exactly does the Taisho Company own and what do you do?"

"Well my company basically runs other companies and makes sure everything is in order that's what my job is and I own pretty much every second thing you look at when you walk down the street. My question now where do you live, I could have found out on my own but I decided to wait until you told me properly" Kagome looked away before answering.

"Well I don't live in a big mansion like you I live at the Higurashi shrine, close to the shops where I bumped into you assistant"

"Hm" is all he said while waiting for her next question.

The waiter then arrived with a set of bowls and plates with tiny portioned meal's that all looked as extravagant as the restaurant its self, after he had placed down the bowls and left Kagome continued as she ate " I was wondering about your family doesn't your father own the Taisho Industries?"

Kagome looked Sesshomaru in the eye's to see them a melting gold colour neither of them looked away from each other as he spoke "Both my father and mother have now passed away leaving me with the company a few years ago. I also have a 17 year old younger half brother but he lives in Australia and I don't keep in contact with him".

Kagome continued to stare into his molten gaze as she reached a cross the table to hold his hand for comfort as she said "Sesshomaru I'm really sorry about your family I don't know what I would do if I had lost mine".

Sesshomaru looked down at his empty bowl '_her hands are so warm I've never felt such comfort'_ but Kagome then took her hands away noticing his sudden silence '_I guess he was uncomfortable with me holding his hand'_ she thought sadly she as waited for his next question.

"Kagome the next few questions are the only ones I'm interested in knowing about, I need you to be completely truthful and I'll ask you them all in one go to get it over with" Kagome blinked a few times before answering.

"Ok shoot" taking this as a yes he preceded "have you ever had a boy friend?"

"No but this guy named Hogo at my school seems to like me" nodding Sesshomaru continued

"Have you had your first kiss?" Kagome paused before answering "No" Sesshomaru noticed that instead of embarrassment she seemed more ashamed,

"Are you a virgin" Kagome started to cough hysterically before choking out "what kind of question is that!"

Smirking he answered "I told you these are the only things I'm interested in knowing about at this moment in time" Blushing Kagome answered

"Well if I haven't kissed or dated any body then you guess" but Sesshomaru stayed silent.

"Yes I'm still a virgin ok!" Sesshomaru grinned again before answering

"Good I will need you to be before I can mate you" Sesshomaru stopped abruptly after realizing he might have said to much but Kagome wasn't listening she was still complaining about the previous question so he decided not to worry about it.

"I have one final question for you" Kagome looked up and nodded so he continued "What is your bra size?"

Kagome fell of her chair and onto the floor in half a second before screaming "What! That's none of your business, guess for all I care" she finished before taking her seat again and crossing her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru's grin widened with surprise '_Kagome cares more about what bra size she is rather than if she a virgin'_ he answered

"Kagome I have guessed and would like to know if I guessed correctly is it a D cup?"

Kagome started to blush again as she said "I'm not telling you".

Kagome glanced down at her watch to find out tat time had passed it was already 5.00pm '_how does time pass so quickly when I'm with him'_

Seeing Kagome glance away made him aware of the time as well so he suggested "shall I drive you home, now that I know where you live"

"Yes please" she answered as they made there way to the limo parked out the front of the restaurant.

The trip was spent in total silence both of them comfortable with their surroundings.

Once they had arrived at Kagome's house and she had stepped out of the car, she turned around to thank Sesshomaru for the lunch to find him pulling her by her wrist back down to the open door.

Kagome was surprised when her lips met his in a polite sweet kiss it lasted for only about ten seconds before Sesshomaru pulled away and closed the door talking through the open window he said "My dear Kagome I just took your first kiss so you don't have to feel ashamed any more about not having it" all Kagome could do was stay silent with shock.

"There is one more thing I have to say about my family" he paused before continuing "and that is the whole of the Taisho family are Demons" and with that he gave her on last smirk before leaving her standing at the curb looking as though someone had just slapped her in the face.

'_He's a demon???__'_

I just want to say I'm sorry to everyone because I rushed through this chapter and you can see it in the writing and I don't think this is a very good chapter either so I'll make chapter 6 way better.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up the next day Kagome found herself baffled with confusion, was the afternoon she had shared with Sesshomaru real '_well the only part I want to know about is the part where he stole my first kiss and said he was a demon'_ her thoughts started to agitate her as she got out of bed.

'_I wonder if he wants me to go to work today'_.

Making her way to the bathroom her mind started racing a million miles an hour '_what if he wants to eat me! I mean he is a demon and that's what demons do, don't they the skin humans alive and torture then for fun' _she looked her reflection in the bathroom mirror and screamed.

"NO WONDER HE HIRED ME, DEMONS LOVE TO EAT YOUNG WOMEN".

Calming herself down as she sat at the dining table for breakfast she realized she was sounding crazy and probably shouldn't be walking the streets with normal citizens '_No, I know that I`m perfectly sane and that he was probably messing with me….you know what I won't even bother thinking about it for all I know it was probably just part of a dream that I had and I will never speak of it again.'_

"That's right it was just a dream" she repeated back aloud to herself.

Making her way down the front shrine steps she noticed a black limo waiting, with the friendly security guard leaning on the bonnet.

"Hi" he said in a friendly voice.

"Um… hi what are you doing here" he could hear the confusion in her voice so he assured her,

"There's no need to worry. Sesshomaru sama sent me to pick you up he said and I quote, 'she may look a little muddled-up, I gave her a few things to think about last night so be gentle with her'".

Kagome's surprise turned to annoyance "I'm not muddled up I'm perfectly fine!" she practically raced past him to get into the back of the car.

"Let's go then since it was such a long and struggling experience to get me in the car" she huffed while putting her seat belt on.

On the trip to the office Kagome realized that she had never asked the nice security guards name, because he was sitting in the front seat she pressed the intercom button to contact him.

"Excuse me mister security guard but I haven't asked you your name yet" he instantly replied

"I'm sorry I should have told you my names Erick" '_Erick' she_ thought.

"That name sounds western" she could hear him laughing over the intercom

"Yes actually it is, I'm from the US" Kagome was impressed.

"Really you lived over sea's what's it like is it really different?"

"Yes in a way" the convocation ended there because the car came to a stop and she stepped out to catch the lift back up to heaven.

Kagome could feel the secretary's glare as soon as she walked out of the lift, today the secretary had decided to wear a very translucent singlet and a black bra but that was all Kagome could see of her body from behind the desk.

As Kagome opened the door to Sesshomaru's office she could have sworn she heard the secretary mutter "filthy human" under her breath, but of course Kagome took no notice, she already knew the secretary hated her so she entered Sesshomaru's office.

After closing the doors and turning around to face Sesshomaru she found he was already there in front of her his chest being about 2 inches from her face,

"WOW" was all she could say before he started to talk

"I was unsure whether or not you were coming in today so I sent Erick to go pick you up, I hope there was no hassle involved" Kagome shifted from her uncomfortable position and went over to sit down on the couch before replying

"No there was no hassle" smirking Sesshomaru continued

"Well I hope you're not angry with me about the kiss I just didn't want to see it go to waste on that Hogo you mentioned" abruptly Sesshomaru stopped smirking and questioned

"Do you still want to work here?" Kagome answered in shock "of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm a demon" Kagome practically had a heart attack "You mean it wasn't a dream?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome nearly started crying while saying "Please don't torture and kill me I want to live!! I swear I don't taste good at all" she was immediately interrupted by Sesshomaru's laughter, this was the first time she had heard him laugh and it was such a lovely sound.

"Demons don't eat humans" he said in a fit of laughter.

After he had finished laughing he reassured her of all her worries and decided to state the truth to her "The only torture I had in mind was a different kind so you have nothing to worry about" Kagome was now once again at ease with her surroundings after Sesshomaru had explained about Demons and their eating habits.

'_I guess that explains the weird tattoos on his face'_

"Sesshomaru I was wondering… why did you tell me?"

He looked at her with a serious expression and said "I admit it was a risk, but if you're going to be my assistant then you should know the truth"

Kagome didn't say anything but she was actually secretly thrilled at the idea of him being a demon now that she knew he wasn't dangerous.

"Are there other demons besides your family" Sesshomaru was surprised by her question as if the answer was obvious.

"Yes, of course there are, they look like humans and live around you in secret in fact everyone who works for me is a demon you're the first ever human"

"Wow really, I would have never known". All this information was making Kagome's head swell it was just so much to take in on one day but Sesshomaru decided to speak again

"Kagome I have a meeting that starts in 5 minutes and I'll need you to serve tea and coffee so could you go and prepare it"

"Yes of course I can" she said cheerfully.

Her mood had changed dramatically since she had arrived before she got out the door Sesshomaru mentioned "When you return my colleges would have arrived here so you can see what other demons look like when you return".

As she made the beverages here mind stared to wonder '_what do other demons look like?'_

She made her way back with the drinks and could hear more voices coming from inside Sesshomaru's office.

She put her hand on the door handle and started to push down as the secretary shouted "careful human, you might get eaten alive" and she started to laugh at Kagome but Kagome ignored her and opened the door to find……

(OMG what does she find???)

Please review on chapter!!!


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter I'm introducing some new characters and Sesshomaru's beast!!

**[When His beast speaks it will look like this]**

Chapter 7

(Kagome ignored her and opened the door to find……)

Four pairs of demon eye's staring at her in shock, one of them was owned by Sesshomaru but the other three made her freeze with surprise.

She noticed that they where all wearing a certain type of clothing it looked traditional but not very familiar.

"Kagome I will introduce you to my colleges, seeing as they will be hear often. This is Kirano" he motioned towards the man on his left that was staring at her with piercing bright blue eyes, not in surprise but something else Kagome couldn't quite her finger on.

"The man to my right is Saru" Saru gave her a friendly smile and Sesshomaru continued.

"And this is Fumari" Fumari merely nodded his head at her and she took a few steps forward to their little circle around a coffee table and said "Hello my name's Kagome I'm Sesshomaru's new assistant, its very nice to meet you all."

She started to place down the snacks and they continued their conversation as if she never interrupted until she asked "Um excuse me, sorry it's just... I was wondering what you wanted to drink so that I can take not of it"

Saru immediately answered happily "I like English tea with milk and ten teaspoons of sugar!"

Kagome had already realized he was the kind of person that liked sugar, so she started to pile it in as they waited.

Once she had finished Fumari asked for a traditionally made Japanese tea '_luckily mum taught me how to make this kind of tea or else I would have been screwed'_

She made his tea carefully hoping to get some kind of praise but he merely nodded again and turned away.

Kirano was the last on the guess list for beverages, because Sesshomaru had said he didn't feel thirsty, Kirano stared her straight in the eye's as she moved over to be at his side to make his drink.

Kagome decided that she would not let him think she's weak by not looking him in the eye's so she kept eye contact with him just in case.

He asked for a coffee which was situated on the other side of the table but Kagome decided just to reach over the table to get it.

As she stretched over the table Kirano's eye's never left her body they started to scan up and down her long out stretched legs and up to rest upon her buttocks

'_This one's different she isn't afraid to look me in the eye's and she has a marvellous body she'll defiantly be some fun'_ he thought smirking to himself but his thoughts where interrupted by Sesshomaru's deep growl.

"**Don't allow other male to look at what's ours!"**

Sesshomaru was surprised by his beasts sudden out burst but even Sesshomaru wasn't happy with what Kirano was doing, he had noticed the other males attraction to Kagome when she had first walked through the door but didn't expect him to go so far as order a drink he hates just to have her bend over so that he could have a better look.

Kagome was his and his alone to look at and admire and his beast agreed.

Everyone was surprised to hear Sesshomaru's growl but Kagome was the most surprised she dropped the coffee glass on the floor and it shattered into a thousand pieces, luckily there was no liquid in it at the time.

She immediately apologised and got on all fours to pick up the mess she had made this pleased Kirano but only aggravated Sesshomaru more, it was as though she was trying to encourage him to look at her.

He was still in thought when he smelled the obvious sent of arousal coming off Kirano, his friends ignored it but he could not.

"**No!!"**His beast screamed** "Get our bitch out of here and kill the apposing male"**

Sesshomaru knew his beast was irrational and decided to just get Kagome out of the room so that he could speak with Kirano about what belongs to him.

"Kagome you can leave the broken glass on the floor and leave my office immediately"

Kagome was surprised by Sesshomaru's sudden rudeness but said nothing of it, got of the floor and walked out.

Kagome had waited out side in the waiting area for what seemed like hours, though it only ended up being half an hour.

At times she could hear Sesshomaru's very angry voice but couldn't catch what they were shouting about, it mustn't have been good.

To Kagome's Surprise the secretary started a conversation.

"You must be very happy in your position"

"What do you mean" Kagome answered confused

"I mean the fact that you have two demons lusting after you, that should be going for me not some filthy human slut such as yourself"

Kagome wasn't happy with the secretary's hurtful words "I'm not a filthy human and the only slut in this room is you so I wouldn't be talking so rudely about my profession if I where you!"

And with that there was silence once again between the new enemies.

Kagome was still confused about what the secretary had said 'two demons lusting after ME!, Now that's insane'

There was a sudden burst from Sesshomaru's door as Kirano, Saru and Fumari walked out of Sesshomaru's door, the only one smiling was Saru as he waved at her before getting into the lift with the others, before the lift doors closed Kagome noticed Kirano staring at her with his piercing blue eye's and a smirk on his face.

She was called into Sesshomaru's office by an angry voice, as she closed the doors behind her and found Sesshomaru seated at his desk with a expression of furry before he said

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble your in, I mean I just can't believe you where so easily sucked in, stretching across the table for him and you even got down on the floor next to him like a begging bitch wanting more!! You gave him all the opportunities in the world and now he's taken them!! What do you have to say for yourself!!?"

Kagome was scared for the first time around Sesshomaru in her life, she had no idea what he was talking about, all she had done was got down to clean up the mess and she had made him mad.

"I'm sorry for what I did" she said as tears started to role down her face

"I didn't realize you didn't want me to clean up the mess".

Smelling the salt Sesshomaru was instantly over to her in a flash and apologizing

"Kagome please don't cry it was wrong of me to blame you for something you aren't even aware of"

Overwhelmed with tears she wrapped her arms around him seeking comfort, Sesshomaru's body automatically replied and he wrapped his arms around her small body.

After composing herself Kagome pulled away and asked "What were you talking about?"

Sesshomaru grimaced and replied "Nothing to concern you, now just make sure that in the future you don't bend over or get on the ground near any male demons besides myself"

Starting to understand where Sesshomaru was getting at, she nodded and cursed her sleepy-indecisive-self that she was wearing jeans shorts today.

That's it for the chapter!!

Please review any comments welcome and if there are any questions you want me to answer please don't hesitate to ask!!!


	8. Chapter 8

It was Monday a boring old school day.

It was almost time for lunch when Kagome started thinking about '_Sesshomaru'_ she just repeated his name over and over in her head.

'_Why am I always thinking about him'_ ever time this subject popped up in her head she found herself wondering why she felt so lonely when she wasn't around him.

She was going to see him this afternoon but it wasn't enough she felt as though she needed to be with him all the time '_that's just silly'_ she thought '_he doesn't need me to babysit him all day long'_.

BINNG

BONNG

"Finally it's time for lunch" Yuka said as she stretched her arms above her head

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Kagome said as she got up to make her way over to the canteen

"I'm going to the canteen does anyone want anything?"

Yuka and Eri both went silent when someone walked up behind Kagome and placed their hand on her shoulder, Kagome's heart fluttered with hope when the image of only one person flashed through her head '_Sesshomaru'_ but as she turned around

"Oh, Hogo it's you" Hogo looked at her confused for a moment before saying

"Of course it's me who were you expecting?"

"No one, did you want something Hogo?" he looked down at a basket in his hand and seemed quite proud of himself

"Well I was wondering if you would accompany me on a picnic lunch in the school gardens".

Kagome was trying to think of an excuse to put him down lightly when Yuka answered for her,

"Kagome would love to!!" Kagome snapped her head up in surprise "she would?"

But Yuka had already started to push Kagome towards Hogo "we'll see you next lessen Kagome".

Hogo and Kagome walked out into the hall way in silence every once in a while he would try to hold Kagome's hand but every time she moved further away from him.

Once they had gotten outside the perfect excuse popped into Kagome's head '_that's it! '_she thought but, just as she was about to say it two possessive arm's entwined themselves around Kagome's waist "What the…?" she said before she notice the pale arm's and purple markings on the wrist of the culprit,

"Sesshomaru!!" she cried out in Joy but only to notice the furious expression on his face.

Hogo gasped in shock "Who are you? Release Kagome at once!!" he said trying to sound like the hero.

"I will not release what is mine" Sesshomaru replied in a voice that was so furious it almost sounded calm.

"Hogo I'm fine. This is Sesshomaru my boss" she said as she tried to get out of Sesshomaru's grip but he only tightened it as she moved.

"**Our Bitch is with another male!!"**

Sesshomaru's beast shouted as Hogo took a step forward.

"Hogo don't come any closer" Kagome said franticly when she saw Sesshomaru's eye's start to tint red and he bared his fangs at Hogo

'_He's really sexy when he's angry'_ she thought as she stared to admire his face totally forgetting all about Hogo's safety.

Sesshomaru was about to growl when Kagome's sent changed, she wasn't bothered about the other male anymore she was just watching him and she smelt excited 'Why on earth would she feel excited' Sesshomaru wondered

"**Our bitch is not concerned about other male anymore; kill him while we have the chance!"**

'No Kagome won't like it if he were to die'.

"Sesshomaru why are you here?" Kagome asked still admiring his face as he held onto her tightly

"I'm am here to have lunch with you" he said finally taking his eyes off Hogo to look down at her, her heart skipped a beat as she heard his words

'He really came to see me like I wanted him to' she thought as she unconsciously started to rub his arms that were still entwined around her.

Sesshomaru was confused to see Kagome stare at his face, lost in thought while rubbing her hands up and down along his arm's to unconsciously comfort him.

His beast purred with satisfaction, Sesshomaru almost purred as well until he remembered the pathetic human boy that dared try to hold Kagome's hand, he had watched from a far out of curiosity for a while until he could take no more of the boy's foolish attempts.

Hogo interrupted both of their thought processes by saying "Um, Kagome this man's your boss?"

Kagome wriggled her way out of Sesshomaru's grip to have just one arm around her waist

"Yes he is and I forgot I was having lunch with him today" but Sesshomaru interrupted

"Kagome will be accompanying me for lunch every day from now on, so I suggest you stop making your feeble attempts to win her over because she already has been and now she belongs to me" his words shocked Hogo but made Kagome feel special as though she was Sesshomaru's girl.

"I…I…Well…um"

Hogo couldn't find the right words to say he was in complete and utter shock '_Kagome wasn't even fighting to be free of that strange man's grip to run over to be at my side'._

There was an awkward silence before Sesshomaru spoke again

"Kagome the car is waiting so let us leave now"

"Ok" was all she could say before he started to walk away holding onto her waist.

Hogo watched as Kagome walked away willingly with the Sesshomaru man and nearly fainted with shock.

Inside the car Sesshomaru pulled Kagome over as close as he could before saying

"You were excited, why??"

Kagome turned away as she blushed

"Because you came for me like a knight in shining armour"

"Hm" was all Sesshomaru said before Kagome asked

"Why did you come for me?" Sesshomaru looked Kagome in the Eye's before lifting her chin with his index finger and ravaging her lips with his own in a heated kiss.

Kagome automatically rapped her arms around his neck and he tightened his hold on her, she had never thought she'd experienced a kiss like this, Sesshomaru lightly nipped her bottom lip asking for entrance and she happily obliged his tongue travelled around her mouth touching and tasting everything it could, her sent was intoxicating and he felt like he was in complete ecstasy.

Kagome was the first to pull away unlike Sesshomaru she needed to take a breath and as she did he started to drag his tongue along her jaw line and down her neck she let out moans every time he would nip her, it was like music to his ears her had never heard anything like it before and as they ended their passionate kiss Sesshomaru answered her question

" Because you belong to me"


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I start this chapter I would like to give my thanks' to ****Kouga's older woman ****for your help with the idea of chapter 8 and some of chapter 9. Also my thanks to everyone offering to give me advice!!! I really appreciate it!!!!**

**THANK YOU :)**

Chapter 9

Two week's had passed with Kagome working for Sesshomaru, she would come over every afternoon for him to just look at her.

At first she found this strange but after the first few days she grew accustom to his constant staring there lunch's also continued, he would pick her up from school and take her anywhere she wanted to go.

Yuka and Eri both suspected something was up when Hojo returned to the class without Kagome, they had asked him why he was back so early and his story was

"A man appeared out of no where and grabbed Kagome she was struggling but couldn't break free to run back to me, of course I tried to stop his but he was twice my size I did over power him at first but in the end he walked off still holding poor Kagome and left me for dead!!"

Eri and Yuka were both surprised but they knew Hojo was exaggerating and they didn't care about Hojo of all people they wanted to know who Kagome's mystery lover was.

They just suggested that because it was a man he was automatically her lover and they were in some kind of a relationship.

Every day they would make up more question's to try and get Kagome to tell them who he was but Kagome still refused to tell then about Sesshomaru,

It wasn't that she was ashamed about having him pick her up every day for lunch, it was the fact that if they saw him they might fall head over heels in love with him like she did and she didn't want that to happen.

In the office today Kagome was cleaning Sesshomaru's book shelf, she dusted the shelves and rearranged the books in alphabetical order while Sesshomaru was on a business call.

Every three second's Kagome thought's brought her back to her Memories of the best experience of her life,

'_The afternoon Sesshomaru kissed me'_

It puzzled her the fact that Sesshomaru could be so soft and sweet when she was having her first kiss but then totally the opposite on the second occasion,

' _he was so demanding and passionate when we kissed for the second time'_

She thought as she unconsciously put her fingers on her lip's as if trying to touch the passion that was once their

'_He hasn't kissed me since then so maybe I'm not a very good kisser' _

She looked down feeling upset

'_Great, I've fallen in love with someone who doesn't even want to kiss me'_

Kagome dusted off her clothes' before restarting her dusting, today she was wearing black singlet top that fit snuggly around her voluptuous breast's and curved figure, it was getting hotter so she decided to wear a short red skirt that fell one inch above her knee's.

Sesshomaru looked up to find Kagome touching her lips while looking of into oblivion, she looked so engaged in her thoughts then her expression shifted and she looked almost depressed.

'_Why does she look so upset?'_ he thought while watching her come back to life and start to clean the book shelf once again, he hung up his call and was about to ask her what was wrong when Saru bust through the door. 

"Sesshomaru, Guess what!!" he shouted as he made his way over to the main desk Sesshomaru was sitting at.

Kagome was surprised with his sudden appearance she hadn't seen him since the meeting they had last time and Sesshomaru got angry.

"What is it Saru" Sesshomaru sighed

"Well you see I was…" Saru had turned his head around to find Kagome looking at them,

"KAGOME!!!" he squealed before getting up and running over to her to give her a hug

"I missed you Kagome so very very much, did you miss me?" her answer was muffled by his hug but she admitted that she did like him a lot he was very friendly and accepting of her.

Sesshomaru felt a twinge of jealousy as Kagome hugged Saru back, he knew that Saru wanted nothing more from Kagome then friendship so he calmed himself down.

Saru had noticed Sesshomaru's annoyance so he let go of Kagome and pulled her over to Sesshomaru's main desk to include her in convosation.

Once they were all seated Sesshomaru continued "what was it you wanted to say Saru?"

Saru looked at him in shock before saying "Sesshomaru shame on you! The convosation I had in mind doesn't need to be heard by Kagome's pure little Ear's!!!"

Kagome looked down in embarrassment before saying "I'll leave if you want to talk in private" Both Sesshomaru and Saru shouted "No" before the door opened again.

Kagome couldn't see who it was because she was facing the opposite direction, Sesshomaru Just looked away from whoever it was and Saru started to frown,

Before Kagome could look around someone put their hand on the top of her chair and she looked up to find two piercing blue eye's staring back at her.

Kirano was quite happy to find the female Kagome still smelling like a virgin as he stared down her singlet to gaze upon her huge breasts his mind started to wonder,

'_Sesshomaru was always the gentle man and waited for women and their pathetic insecurities' _he smirked '_unlike me'_.

Everyone remained silent before Kirano spoke "Hello Kagome, did anyone tell you that you smell wonder full today?"

Kagome was still looking him in the face when a blush formed across her cheek's "um, thank you?"

Sesshomaru had had enough of this, he had warned Kirano last time that if he even talked to Kagome he would rip his throat out.

Sesshomaru noticed where Kirano eye's dared to look and emitted a Growl of warning that echoed through the room and Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru.

"**We gave him warning, now kill him!"** Sesshomaru's beast growled

Kirano gave him a look before sitting down on the chair next to Kagome,

"Sesshomaru relax, I would never dream of taking her from you or at least for over a night at most" Kirano stated while giving a warm smile to Sesshomaru.

"**He dare's to refer to our bitch!!"**

'I would kill him if I could but I can't'. While Sesshomaru was in his thought process Kagome suddenly gasped with shock

"I have to be home early today Sesshomaru" she said as she got up quickly and stated to walk towards the door but in a flash he was in front of her and holding her tightly.

He swooped down to her lips and placed a long and passionate kiss on them, she wrapped her arms around him a totally forgot Kirano and Saru were in the room.

Drawing back from the kiss for air Sesshomaru kissed down her neck and gave her a love bite

'_Now she is temporarily marked as mine'_

He drew back to admire the red mark he had left in the crevasse between her neck and shoulder's.

Once they were done and Kagome had said her good bye's she stumbled down and into the car waiting for her and in no time she arrived home, while walking up the shrine stair's she wondered

'_Sesshomaru must still like me if he kissed me again!'_

Just as she got to her front door it opened for her and her mother was the one to welcome her home "Welcome home sweetie" she said as she hugged her daughter.

Once they had closed the front door her mother asked "honey, I don't want to pry into your business but is that a hickey on your neck???"

WHAT SHOULD KAGOME SAY!!!!!!!

That's it for this chapter if you want to give me some examples of what you want Kagome to say!!


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll really happy that I made it to chapter 10 :)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 10

(Once they had closed the front door her mother asked "honey, I don't want to pry into your business but is that a hickey on your neck???")

Kagome started to freeze up "I have a hickey! Where?"

Her mother gave her an all knowing look before saying "On your neck dear"

Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor and without hesitation she ran to the bathroom and shouted back to her mother

"It's nothing mama, just a mosquito bite that I didn't stop scratching and now it's irritated" she finished as she faced the mirror in surprise.

There on the pale white skin of her neck was a big red hickey '_he gave me a hickey and I didn't even know it!'_ she lifted her fingers to trace the love bite and found that it was still tender in the area.

"OK" she said to herself "It's just a hickey it will be gone by the morning, I mean how long do these things last for do?"

Getting over her situation Kagome took a hot shower and washed her hair, landing face first on her bed she sighed before turning of the lights.

"All I need is a good nights…" but she was interrupted by her mother busting through the door

"Honey I know you're tired but I have to talk to you!" '_Oh crap'_ Kagome thought before switching on the lights to find her mother making her self at home on the edge of her bed.

Kagome's mother looked her straight in the eyes before saying "Kagome are you working for a man named Sesshomaru?"

"How did you find that out!!!?" Kagome had only told her mother that she had gotten a job but not who she worked for

Her mother looked at her in surprise

"Well, while you were in the shower a very pretty looking man came to the door asking for you, I told him that you were taking a shower and he just told me his name and that you left you purse behind at his office"

Kagome was in shock he came to her house "and his name was Sesshomaru" Kagome questioned

"Yes" her mother answered confidently and Kagome bowed her head in defeat

"Yeh, I work for that man" Kagome said while looking down

"Do you love him?" her mother asked and Kagome blushed

"Mama!" Kagome exclaimed but her mother put her hand up so that she could say something

"I'm only asking so that I know what to expect from my grandchildren"

Kagome blush turned tomato red "your grandchildren!" she choked out

Her mother looked absolutely delighted when she said "Well yes, you're beautiful and he's gorgeous so together you create super children!!" and she bounced of the bed in delight

Kagome was frozen to the spot, she couldn't even move her mouth all she could think was '_she wants grand children'_

As her mother walked to the door she said "Don't worry Kagome I had a talk to him before he left and told him you were not of age yet and that he could have you when you where 16"

"But mum I'm 16 in a 4 days time" she said before her mother shut the door behind her.

Kagome laid back down on her bed and drift asleep before she had a sudden realization and sat straight up "Wait, mum practically sold me off to him!!"

Sesshomaru listened to the whole conversation and drove home laughing.

The next day Kagome woke to find the hickey still bright red on her neck, she didn't wear make up so she had no cover up and decided to just do her hair so that her neck wasn't visible which was very hard!

At school Yuka was the first to notice "Kagome what's that on your neck" she exclaimed as Kagome tried to hide the mark

It's nothing she said before Eri came up behind her and commented "hickeys aren't nothing Kagome"

"Ok, I give up it's a hickey but I have no cover up and its driving me insane"

Yuka and Eri gave her a funny look before Eri said "I have some, come to the bathroom and we will put it on for you"

They lead her through the hall way and into the bathroom where it was currently empty

Kagome moved her hair out of the way so that they could have a proper look at the love bite and they both shouted "WOW"

Kagome just blushed and said "hurry up" and so the two girls got to work

After a while both the girls stood back in horror and Yuka says "Um Kagome, the hickeys to red to be covered up"

Kagome turns to face the mirror and her eyes widen in shock the hickey on her neck under all the cover up still shone bright red

"THAT BASTARD!!!" Kagome shouted up to the heavens on their way out of the bathroom causing people to look in their direction.

"Sorry Kagome it's just a really bright hickey" Eri comments as they take their seats for last period before lunch, it was impossible '_how can a hickey stay tat bright over night!!!' _Kagome's inner voice screams.

The bell went off and the students started to eat their lunches, Kagome was about to say good bye to Yuka and Eri when the class room door slammed open

The whole class looked up in shock as Sesshomaru came walking up to Kagome and said "It's harder to find you when you're sent is weakened by make up"

Kagome just stared at him in shock and mumbled "what are you doing in the school I was about to leave" Sesshomaru continued to stare down at her then outstretched his hand for her,

Kagome saw him outstretch his had and was about to refuse it when she looked around to find all the girls in the class room looking at Sesshomaru.

She immediately took his hand and they walked swiftly out of the room, she could see more and more people looking at them from their class rooms and in the hall way but she didn't care

'_As long as the girls can see that he's mine there wont be any problems'_

Sesshomaru was desperate to escape hell most commonly known as school.

After they made there way to the school garden and got into a private area under a green leafed tree Sesshomaru turned to look at a very angry Kagome "Why did you come into the school I was about to come out to the car"

"I didn't want to wait any longer" he replied calmly but this only annoyed Kagome more

"You shouldn't have come in, wait next time or I wont have lunch with you again if it's such a problem!"

Sesshomaru watched Kagome get mad and shout at him but all he could notice about her was that she had tried to cover up the love bite he had put on her.

Once Kagome was done shouting Sesshomaru asks "Why have you tried to cover up the mark I placed on you and why is it such a problem for me to be in the school"

He paused for a moment as his beast awoke to whine **"She is ashamed of our mark and to be with her in public"** though his face did not show it Sesshomaru was very upset

"Do you fell ashamed to be near me Kagome?" he asked wanting a truthful answer

Kagome was blown away by Sesshomaru's question how could she be ashamed of someone she loved she could see that he was hurt and getting the wrong idea so she explained

"Sesshomaru, the reason I didn't want you in the school is because all the girls would have seen you and I don't like that idea"

She pouted and went on "I covered up the hickey so that everyone wouldn't question me"

Sesshomaru didn't care about the last sentence all her could hear was her getting protective over the idea of other girls seeing him

Without warning Sesshomaru pushed Kagome up against the tree they standing under, she gasped in shock but he just smirked and said "you were afraid other girls would see me?"

Sesshomaru was so happy about Kagome's real reasons for wanting him out of site she was merely jealous and it really turned him on.

Sesshomaru leaned looked up to see many faces looking down from windows watching them so he decided to give then a show

His face lower down to Kagome's neck where he started to lick off the cover up over her hickey, he was going to make sure the love bite was obvious for all the males in the school to see.

Kagome's mind went blank as Sesshomaru stated to lick off the make up on her neck she leaned her head to one side and moaned quietly.

Sesshomaru purred in pleasure to see her do this as his beast comments **"She submits to her Alpha!"**

Once he was done cleaning the make up off the lunch bell went off to signal the end of lunch before they parted Sesshomaru pulled Kagome from under the tree and exposed them to the school of people watching from the windows

They passionately kissed in front of everyone Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist as their tongue's battled for dominance and as always Kagome submitted like the good girl she was and let him win the battle.

Just as they parted and let go of each other someone shouted from behind them

"Higurashi Kagome what are you doing!!" They both turned to find?????

Who is it walking towards them????

That's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed thanks once again to Kouga's older woman for all your help with this chapter!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Just as they parted and let go of each other someone shouted from behind them "Higurashi Kagome what are you doing!!" They both turned to find?)

Kagome's homeroom teacher walking swiftly towards them and she looked furious

"Miss Higurashi explain your actions at once" she shouted at Kagome even though they were only metre's apart

Sesshomaru lazily eyed the teacher who had interrupted them wondering who she was while Kagome frantically tried t explain herself

"Ms Mika, I'm sorry I was just saying good bye to..." "I can see you were saying good bye quite passionately! Who is this man?"

She said for while looking up at Sesshomaru properly for the first time, she was shocked by his appearance he was perfect, beautiful and as she sneakily suspected a sex god.

"My apologies I didn't realize the time my name is Taisho Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru said trying to get Kagome out of trouble.

Kagome was deciding whether or not to apologize again when she heard her teacher speak

"Sesshomaru Taisho! I'm sorry for disturbing you but its time for Kagome to go to class" Kagome noticed a sudden change in the way her voice sounded and was astounded.

'_He's so sexy, I don't want to annoy him I'll just try to attract him to me'_ Mika thought as she started to undo the top two buttons on her shirt.

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised by the teacher actions he gets it from nearly ever woman he meets _'She's trying to make herself more appealing to me and I can smell her rising arousal'_ Sesshomaru cringed and blocked of his nose

'_It's a disgusting smell, the only female that appeals to me is Kagome' _he thought as he looked down at Kagome who to his surprise looked like she was about to explode.

Kagome was furious did her teacher think she wouldn't notice the obvious gestures of lust! '_That stupid pig' _she thought as she took a step forward but immediately stopped when she realized what she was doing

'_My god, I was going to attack my teacher!' _she stood back and decided the safest thing for her to do would be to show Ms Mika who Sesshomaru belonged too

"He belongs to me" she muttered under her breath as she tightened her hold on Sesshomaru's arm to draw herself closer to him.

Sesshomaru was over joyed to hear Kagome get jealous, no not even that possessive over him and as soon as she tightened her hold on his arm he spoke up

"I should be leaving now, so Kagome I'll see you this after noon, I have something I wish to talk to you about"

and with Sesshomaru leaned down to capture Kagome's lips once again in front of the teacher and depart.

Ms Mika was so shocked to see Sesshomaru depart so quickly she thought she had had him for sure, she looked up to find Kagome staring at her with such a look of hatred you never realize it was coming for Kagome

"Kagome come to my office and were going to call in your mother to discuss some things with her" Kagome just huffed and they started to walk back to the school building.

"Welcome to my office Miss Higurashi" Ms Mika said as she shook hands with Kagome's mother.

"YES, thank you but why am I here I thought Kagome was a good girl?" Her mother asked tentatively

Kagome kept quite as her teacher explained what happened to her mother, her mama just kept nodding her head with no expression on her face.

Once Ms Mika had finish Kagome's mother stayed quiet for a few moments before saying "Well that's what you would expect girls to do with there boy friends isn't it?"

She said before Kagome jumped up and hugged her mother and whispered "Mum I knew you'd understand" but her teacher started up again

"Miss Higurashi please understand Kagome is only 15 and he is a fully grown man he only wants one thing from her so she's better off leaving him"

Miss Higurashi suddenly flared with anger "you just want her to leave the relationship with him so that you can have a good fuck session with him!" Ms Mika was surprised by her language

"Well I'm not going to let you, he would never sink as low as you and one day they'll be married and my daughter will be as happy as she ever has been and only god knows were you 'll be at that time!".

Ms Mika almost fainted at Miss Higurashi's lashing out, Kagome got up with her mother and said a quick good bye and they left Ms Mika office.

Kagome mama took her hand and said "Kagome you're working this after noon so I'll give you a lift there, and remember to not kiss in front of a teacher next time"

Once Kagome had arrived in the office her mother said a quick good bye with a sneaky smile and drove off.

As always the secretary glared at her and huffed something under her breath as Kagome knocked and entered Sesshomaru's office.

"Hello, how did it go with your teacher?" he said with a smirk but Kagome ignored him and sat down on the sofa

"It was fine and thanks for staying to help me out" Sesshomaru lifted up his eye brows " I thought you wanted me gone or else you would have killed you teacher and murder is a nasty business to get caught up in"

Kagome just frowned and continued "so what did you want to talk to me about?" Sesshomaru's smirk left his face as he replied "your 16 birthday"

Kagome heart speeded up for a moment as she was about to answer him but he was suddenly crushing his lips against hers, he pulled back to comment "What is it that makes you so excited when I mention your birthday?"

"Nothing" she said while starting to blush after noticing they re intimate position, Sesshomaru had her lying on her back with him on top of her on the sofa.

Sesshomaru's beast started to get excited by there position and started to make suggestions

'**We could mate bitch now and make her ours for eternity' **but Sesshomaru argued

'_I haven't even asked her permission yet'_

'**Bitch won't mind she's already aroused by our position'**

'_No not yet we have to explain this to her first'_

But Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by Kagome shifting herself under him.

As decided to try and move into a more comfortable position so she started to move and Sesshomaru started to growl softly,

She stopped moving and stayed still remembering every other time Sesshomaru growled was because he was angry but this time he looked different,

his mind was off in thought so Kagome moved again to find him unconsciously growling once more but the growl sounded different he seemed more relaxed her eye's widened with a sudden realization '_He's growling in pleasure!'_.

She looked up to find him looking her in the eyes as he continued speaking "Kagome I want you to be my mate"

Kagome could see he was nervous abut her response but she only had one answer for him and that was…

HA HA HA , that's it for this chapter you'll just have to wait and see what happens next chapter!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

("Kagome I want you to be my mate"

Kagome could see he was nervous about her response but she only had one answer for him and that was…)

"What's a mate?" she said a little puzzled

He looked up at her to find she wasn't joking "you don't know what a mate is!" he commented totally shocked

"No I don't know what it is, is it a kind of maid because if it is I wouldn't mind being one" Kagome replied still puzzled.

'_She really doesn't know!'_ Sesshomaru could see that she was utterly confused

"Kagome a mate is a life partner for demons" he watched as he saw her face change emotion several times

"Do you mean get married!" she didn't know whether to be shocked or over joyed

"Yes it's like marriage but at the same time very different" "what do you mean different?"

Sesshomaru mentally sighed '_I should have asked her mother if Kagome was aware of all this'_

"Ok I'll explain to you what happens, first of all demons have a life partner or as I just said a mate its very hard to find a demons mate because they could be any were at any time for example last year I celebrated my 71st birthday and this year your only celebrating your 16th"

"Your 71 years old I thought you were only 21!" Kagome was to confused to even comprehend

Sesshomaru smirked "I stopped ageing when I was 21because I'm a demon and if you become my mate you will no longer age as well."

"As I was saying I was lucky enough to be able to find you, the first day I saw you and you bumped into me like a fallen angel I just knew it was you. You get a feeling when you find your mate and when I caught you I could feel our connection"

Kagome couldn't help but blush at his cute confession but he continued

"And now that I know it's you I must have you before any other demons or humans have a chance to take you, and when I do you will stop ageing and live a long luxurious life with me".

He finished with a smile and Kagome couldn't help but smile back but one thing was still unclear to her

"Um, how does the process of mating work do I get a ring or something?" Kagome asked while looking at her wedding ring finger

Sesshomaru smirked "Well the mating ritual takes place while we have sexual intercourse and at the peak of our experience I bite your neck and give you the mark that lets everyone know that your mine and if you wish I could get you a ring as well"

Kagome's face turns tomato red '_he says it so calmly' _"Sexual intercourse" she stutters.

Sesshomaru's beast wakes up and growls **"Ask bitch if she wants us or not!"**

He could hear his beast's nervousness at the situation "Kagome I will ask you again do you want to be my mate"

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru in a serious state again and decided to take his face in her hands and reply

"Sesshomaru there is no one in this world that I would want to spend my life with more than you, yes I will be your mate!"

Sesshomaru was so happy words could not describe how he felt

"Thank you Kagome we will spend the rest of our lives together but unfortunately I'm not aloud to take you until your 16 its what I discussed with your mother so three more days to wait"

"Wait you talked to my mother already!" he looked at her strangely

"Of course I did I had to ask permission to have you first" Sesshomaru stated while remembering the position they were in Kagome still being under him.

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru looking at they're position and remembered herself but as she tried to get up from under him but he pushed her back down softly

"Just because you're not mine yet doesn't mean we can't have some fun" he stated while slowly gliding his hand up Kagome's left leg and resting it under her skirt on her upper thigh

Kagome almost squealed with delight when she felt Sesshomaru's hand slide under her school uniform skirt '_his hands are like an electric shock ever time he touch's me, I love it!'_

Sesshomaru could smell Kagome's excitement mixed with arousal and it edged him forward to explore her body, he decided to leave her sacred treasure for last so he pulled her school shirt over her head and throw it to the floor.

Kagome's heart was racing at a million miles an hour when Sesshomaru ravaged her lips he had just taken her bra off so that he could admire her upper body and he liked what he saw, she was perfect

Kagome was fine with all his actions she was already light headed and to top it off he was sending her into ecstasy.

Sesshomaru cupped her breasts with his hands and started to knead them like clay she was so soft and warm,

Kagome moaned when he took one of her nipples and suckled on it like a man having his last meal '_she taste's delicious' _he thought as he changed from left breast to right.

"Kagome your heart is beating at a dangerous rate should I stop?" he teased while continuing to lick and nip at her neck

"No, don't stop" she could hardly answer she was in such a state '_I've never felt anything like this!'_ she thought as he continued down her shoulders

When the sudden secretary burst open the door and shouted

"SESSHOMARU SAMA I HAVE THE PAPERS YOU WANTED"

She looked at Kagome with evil eyes and continued "Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting something?"

(That's it for the chapter I know its short but my computer kept stuffing up so I had to rush in the time I had!)


	13. Chapter 13

**(I just want to say when Sesshomaru call's Kagome a bitch he literally means a female dog\mate and when he refers to anyone as a bitch who isn't Kagome he means they're really bitch's/mean people. I just wanted to say in case anyone got confused)**

Chapter 13

("SESSHOMARU SAMA I HAVE THE PAPERS YOU WANTED"

She looked at Kagome with evil eyes and continued "Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting something?")

"Shit" Kagome swore while scrambling to find her clothes and finding it difficult because Sesshomaru didn't even bother to move up off of her

"Ms Lina could you contact Eric and get him to take Kagome home safely"

Sesshomaru said cooly before adding "and once your done come back in so that I may have a conversation with you" once again he was so anger he almost sounded calm

Kagome was surprised by his second statement but decided as Lina walked out of the office it would be best she left before they both lost control.

"Um ok, well I'll just be going then bye Sesshomaru" Kagome said slowly while getting up from under him, Sesshomaru merely shifted to one side to let he pace him,

" I'll see you tomorrow mate" he commented while smiling at her as she walked fully dressed out of the door and Lina walked back into his office and closed the door behind her

"Sesshomaru sama what was it you wanted to talk to me about" she said in a sickly adoring voice

"Lina you knew very well what we were up to because you could hear us" Sesshomaru said while walking over to his main desk and leaning on it for support

Lina smiled at him and replied "Why what ever do you mean?" but she was cut short of breath when Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground.

She was so shocked by his actions she screamed with surprise as she hit the floor when Lina looked back up at him he looked totally different,

The white of his eye's were red, his fangs had almost doubled in length, the nails on his hands and feet had grow into long claws his foot nails were so long they ripped through his fancy leather shoe's and they were now tatters around his bare feet.

Lina gulped as she looked up his body it seemed as though all his muscles had doubled in size around his body and the only thing left on his body still in tack was his pants,

Around his hips there were long purple lines that disappeared under his trousers. His hair had grow another foot long and circled nicely around the tops of his ankles.

When her eye's finally landed on his face she saw his feral expression and the purple marks on his face had grown in length along his cheeks the crescent moon on his fore head was the only thing that hadn't changed.

'_crap I pissed of his beast and it took over him, but his demon is just as sexy as him'_ she moved into an up right position and kneeled in front of him showing him she didn't want to fight and he had the dominance.

"**Don't lie to us you knew what we were doing and intentionally came in you're a demon and so you have better hearing then humans!"** she nodded and kept her eye's on the floor

"**Our mate was embarrassed and you're always disrespectful towards her" **she looked up at him as she saw him walking forward towards her

"**If you continue your rudeness towards our Bitch then I will have to punish you!" **her eye's widened as she answered

"Yes Sesshomaru sama thank you for meaning a merciful lord" and as Lina stated to get up off the ground his beast growled at her

"**Get out and don't bother coming back we're sending you down to the ground floor to be a secretary there!"**

She sprung up in shock "your sending me down to the bottom level!"

"**YES, now get out you filthy bitch we're sick of your presence" **

Lina got up slowly and walked out of the door without looking back behind her, Sesshomaru's beast could smell the tears coming from her but didn't care.

As he walked over to his desk his anger died down and he transformed back into Sesshomaru just as he took a seat

'_She deserves to suffer more for what she's been doing over the time Kagome has worked her'_

'**Yes we should make her suffer more'**

'_No she down stairs now so it's alright, I was just so anger because I had finally found the time to be with Kagome like that'_

Sesshomaru's beast starts to purr as he says

'**Yes did you hear the way our bitch moaned for us, her whole body longed for us'**

'_Yes she did want us at that point in time!'_

'**I want to hear bitch scream for us!!'**

'_So do I but it's to late now, we will another time'_

'**Yes, now we have all the time in the world because she's ours"**

'_We will make her ours on her 16__th__ birthday but we should do something special'._

Sesshomaru was brought out of his line of thought with a longing to see Kagome, he glanced out of the window to see it already dark and seeing as it was summer it must be really late.

"Well I'm sure she won't mind me for a little longer" he said aloud to himself as he got up and walked over to the wardrobe to get a new change of clothes'

For the rest of that night Sesshomaru sat at Kagome's window watching her sleep peacefully thinking of many ways to disturb her peaceful slumber.

Sorry for making another short chapter but I'm busy, busy, busy and I still want to deliver a chapter every second day so I'll make the next one longer. I'll going skip forward to the day before Kagome's birthday!!! So everyone get excited because lemons may turn up soon!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'_One more day'_ Kagome thought as she woke up form a deep slumber to a bright and sunny Saturday morning, slipping put of bed and deciding her outfit for the day was the least of her worries.

Finally deciding on a bright green tank top and a pair of jean shorts she made her way down stairs to the living room,

"Mama what do we have to eat for breakfast" she shouted as she opened the door and entered the living room but stopped dead in her tracks as she realized they had a guest,

He was like and angel and luckily would soon belong to her.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here" she said in surprise as he got up and walked over to her planting a kiss on her fore head than leading her back down to a seat

"I'm here for your birthday" he answered in a matter of a fact tone

"But my birthday's tomorrow" '_don't tell me he suddenly forgot'_ she thought as he continued

"Kagome I know your birthday's tomorrow but one of my gifts to you requires me being here today".

Kagome's surprise and excitement started to grow "you brought me a present!"

She said as she started to scan the room for a pretty looking box with ribbons but there was none.

Sesshomaru smirked as he saw her frown as she searched the room with her eyes for a second time, he could smell the disappointment floating off her beautiful body,

"Kagome your gift is in my car" he said smiling at her puzzled expression "It is?" she questioned but she believed him,

"Shall we go to my car?" he suggested and Kagome jumped up and practically shouted "yes"

Sesshomaru held the car door open for her as she slipped in to find her present, it was a little box with white rapping paper and red ribbons.

"Is this the present" she asked as she picked up the delicate box "Yes open it" Sesshomaru instructed and Kagome did,

As Kagome lifted the lid to the box she found what looked like a diamond studded sleeping mask, "what's this?" she asked as she pulled it out of the box to have a better look

"It's a sleeping mask" Sesshomaru stated "thank you, I guess it's the thought that counts" Kagome said as she leaned over to give Sesshomaru but her leaned away from her.

"What" she asked starting to get upset '_he's never leaned away from me when I give him kiss's' _

"I think you miss understand the gift, I would like you to put that on" Kagome was clearly shocked "Why"

"Because I'm taking you somewhere and I want it to be a surprise" he answered easily as he started to slip the mask over her eyes.

Once Kagome's seat belt was put on and the car started to move she started to question him "Sesshomaru are the diamonds on the eye mask real?"

He looked down at her "yes of course they are I only want the best for you" after that she went silent and Sesshomaru started to admire her body openly seeing as she couldn't see him.

'_she look's like I've dressed her up for a sex game'_ he thought smiling to himself as he leaned in closer to her until she could feel his hot breath on her ear "Um, Sessho…" but she was interrupted by Sesshomaru's sexy deep voice

"Now that you understand, I think I'll have that kiss you were offering earlier" and with that he took her lips into a heated kiss.

After what felt like hours the car stopped and Sesshomaru unbuckled Kagome and helped her out of the door, as soon as she got out of the door the wind immediately hit her in the face and raced through her long raven hair.

It was also although she had just walked into a traffic jam, it was so noisy and she could hear people shouting in the distance,

"Sesshomaru where are we its so noisy!" he tightened his grip on her hand as he replied "It'll be quite soon, watch out were about to walk up stairs"

Kagome was very relived when she got inside what ever the stairs lead to, suddenly Sesshomaru stopped and told her to sit down and she took a seat in a heavily cushioned seat.

Sesshomaru leaned over and took the patch off Kagome's eyes, she blinked for a few moments letting her eyes adjust to the sudden light

Once her eyes were done adjusting she took a good look around and realized she was sitting in what looked like a very expensively furnished airplane.

"Um Sesshomaru where are we?" She asked as she looked back at him sitting opposite from her, he answered "On my private Jet on our way to go to your birthday present"

"Your private jet!!" he smirked at her as she realized her mouth was fully open from the shock.

"Were going over seas to one of my many islands and we will celebrate your birthday there" Kagome squealed with delight "were going overseas, I've always wanted to do that!" Sesshomaru smiled at her excitement.

The plane doors shut and they and they were air borne the whole time Kagome looked out of the window and kept squealing quietly to herself,

Sesshomaru had never realized Kagome would react this way if he had he would have done this a long time ago, every ten minutes Kagome would get up and sit on Sesshomaru's lap to face him and kiss him.

She would start with his purple crescent moon and work her way down to the purple marks on his cheeks,

her kiss would move down to his neck then shoulders and she would then take his hands in hers and kiss them as well, his wrists in particular because of the purple streaks on them.

She liked the way every time she would kiss his purple marks his breathing grew heavier and his chest would vibrate with a low growl.

In the end she would work her way back up his body to give him a long passionate kiss on the lips before taking her seat and squeal quietly to herself once again.

It was not to long before the plane would land at their destination!!!!!

(I hope you enjoy this chapter personally I really like the kissing part!!!!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kagome awoke to the sound of the loud speaker announcing the 10 minute wait till arrival,

As Kagome looked out the window she noticed they where now circling a small island with big hotel blocks on it.

"I look's so beautiful" she said aloud to herself on the island below you could see huge pools and clear blue ocean, it had lots of vegetation with green palm tree's everywhere and pure white sand.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, who looked bored with the amazing site outside the plane window,

"Sesshomaru it's such a Beautiful island and you own it!"Kagome was very impressed but Sesshomaru merely surged

"Yes, I own the island and it will soon belong to you" Sesshomaru said simply

" I'll own it?" Kagome almost fell of her chair and Sesshomaru smirked

"Yes of course, when you're officially my mate you will own everything I own and this island was bought for you as another birthday present" he said motioning towards the island out side the window.

"The island a birthday present" she said gazing off into oblivion but her thoughts were interrupted by a small bump meaning the plane had obviously met solid ground.

She looked up at Sesshomaru to find him unbuckling his seat belt and did the same herself,

Getting up from her seat Sesshomaru offered Kagome his hand and she took it,

Smiling as they walked out of the plane door Kagome took in her surroundings it was a warm environment with lush green plants and crystal blue water.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at Kagome's awe struck face as she slipped into the limo door and the car made its way to the hotel,

"Kagome your next gift will be at the hotel" He said trying to take her out of her awe struck oblivion

"Another present! Sesshomaru that's really kind but this is too much I'm really not worth all of these gifts your showering me with" Kagome said as Sesshomaru lifted her chin to face him

"Kagome your right you're not worth any of this, your worth so much more, so much in fact I would never be able to afford it!"

"Sesshomaru you don't need to buy me happiness because I already have it" Kagome stated as she slid over closer to Sesshomaru and gave him a light peck on the lips "I have you".

The car stopped moving and Sesshomaru stepped out with Kagome and they made there way over to the lifts but Kagome started to slow down "Shouldn't we check in?" She said a little puzzled as they entered the lift

"Of course not they know who I am and we have a special room that is only for our use" he stated as the lift started to ascend until it reached there floor.

'_There's only one big gold door on this floor so the room must take up a lot of space'_ Kagome thought as Sesshomaru walked over and opened the door

Sesshomaru held the door open for Kagome and she made her way inside,

The room was huge and very open up with windows surrounding every wall giving you the view of the whole island "WOW"

Was all Kagome could say before running around the hotel room to have a look at every room,

There was a massive marble bathroom with a spa bath, a kitchen with lots of shiny appliances and a balcony over looking the beach.

After she finished doing her rounds of running Kagome stopped in front of a large pair of wooden doors '_is this the bedroom' _

She thought as she pushed down on one of the golden handles but before she new it Sesshomaru had picked her up and was walking in the opposite direction of the bedroom doors

"That room will be your final present so you must wait till tonight" Sesshomaru said lightly as he walked back into the lounge room where there were about two dozen presents that weren't there before.

"Are these for me!" Kagome squealed as Sesshomaru sat her down on the couch surrounded with colorfully wrapped presents

"Yes, now open them" he said eagerly awaiting her surprised expressions Kagome nodded and picked up one of the presents, she ripped it open with ease to find a gorgeous bathing suit,

It was a one piece that had a very open back and showed some belly, bright green in colour with gold rimming the out side were the stitches are supposed to be.

The next gift she unwrapped was a pink poka dot bikini with frills coming out of the sides it looked absolutely adorable.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome opened ever present, each one she would thank him for and admire, he had provided her with all the clothes she will need for the island as well as shoes and jewelry.

Once she was finished with all the gifts Sesshomaru suggested "Why don't we go down to the pool and have a swim?"

"OK!" Kagome answered excitedly as she ran off to get changed into the pink poka dot bikini,

Sesshomaru waited at the front door for Kagome but as she walked towards him he had to catch his breath she looked amazing with the bikini on her hair was flipped over one shoulder and her body seemed to shine.

The only thing Sesshomaru didn't like was the fact other males would be down at the pool and Kagome's breast's were nearly falling out of the bikini top '_I must have got a size to small'_ he thought as she approached him wide eyed.

"Sesshomaru you look…" was all she could say as she stared up a the god in front of her his shirt was half open and you could see his beautiful pale skin,

But this started to irritate Kagome because she realized there would be other females at the pool that could feast there eyes on him.

Sesshomaru just smiled and took Kagome's hand and they made there way down to the pool.

(That's it for this chapter I hope you enjoy and sorry for taking so long with it I've been busy!!!)

WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN AT THE POOL????


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome walked through the translucent doors that lead to the outdoor pool, there were many people walking around with drinks sun bathing and swimming in the pool.

"Kagome this island has both demons and humans on it" Sesshomaru mentioned casually as he scanned the area for some available deck chairs,

"Really" Kagome exclaimed as she took a seat on one of the deck chairs Sesshomaru had found for them

"Yes this island is for anyone who can afford it so you won't find many humans, but they are here" he explained as Kagome started to strip down to only her bathing suit.

Sesshomaru noticed a lot of male eyes watching Kagome as she discarded her sun top and was now only wearing her frilly pink poka dot swim suit,

"Do you want to swim at the beach or stay at the poor?" Kagome questioned as she watched Sesshomaru strip down to only his board shorts but quickly looked away when his eyes met hers.

"Um, did I tell you look nice" Kagome commented blushing

"Maybe, but you look very cute might I add" Sesshomaru answered smirking

"Thanks, let's just get in the water" and with that said Kagome walked over to the pools edge and submerged herself in the cool water.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome dipped her head under the water and was about to join her when a snake demoness latched herself onto his arm

"Hi honey, want to buy me a drink?"She asked but was immediately shrugged away from by Sesshomaru

"Sorry I'm not interested" was all he said before submerging himself in the water.

Kagome noticed a woman talking to Sesshomaru but decided it was nothing worth getting worked up about, she swam over to Sesshomaru and latched onto his arm for her own self assurance,

He chuckled at Kagome's pouting face and gave her a quick peck and started to grind against her, he couldn't help it she was just to adorable,

But was interrupted by a male swimming passed them and knocked into Kagome

"Ouch" was all Kagome said as the male demon looked back at her and shouted sorry before taking a good look at he and raising one eye brow and speeding off again.

Sesshomaru nearly strangled the man who bumped into Kagome but was stopped by his injured mate to be

"Sesshomaru I'm fine let's go get a cold drink from the bar or something?"Kagome said as she noticed Sesshomaru's anger rising

"Alright let's go" he answered as Kagome started to climb the ladder out of the pool Sesshomaru couldn't help but watched her bottom as she wriggled up the ladder.

Kagome offered to get the drinks and Sesshomaru sat down on one of the deck chairs waiting,

As Kagome walked to the bar she couldn't help but fell as though she was being watched not by one pair of eyes but many,

'_why are there people staring at me?"_Kagome thought as she looked around noticing bunches of men from every direction watching her every movement,

Starting to feel uncomfortable with her natural breast bounce and buttocks movement Kagome tried to quicken the pace but this only caused more eyes to watch her womanly curves.

Finally reaching the bar she placed an offer and waited for their drinks but was surprised to notice she was being approached by the rude swimmer from earlier,

"Hi" he said holding out his hand in a friendly manner

"Hello" was all she said while shaking his hand

"I just wanted to apologize properly about the incident that happened earlier in the pool" He said calmly taking a seat at the bar next to her

"No, sorry it was my entire fault I was in your swimming way" Kagome replied nicely.

"My names Kevin but you can call me Kev for short it's nice to meet" He said smiling

"My names Kagome it's nice to meet you to".

The waiter called out to Kagome and gave her the drinks, Kev offered to help carry them for her but Kagome refused because of the thought of Sesshomaru getting annoyed,

"Well bye Kev it was nice meeting you" And Kagome made her way back over to Sesshomaru.

Kevin liked this new human she had Sesshomaru's sent all over her but you could still smell her nature sent and it was delicious,

'_I want her' _he thought to himself as he watched her long slender legs as she walked away.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she walked towards him with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step,

"I got two different drinks the first is a little Lisa island drink and the second is a carrcarr fruit juice"

Kagome said as she took her seat next to Sesshomaru and handed him the little Lisa island drink which happened to be alcoholic,

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen the glass had purple and red liquid floating around in it and Kagome found it mesmerizing.

Kagome was about to take a sip of the carrcarr juice when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and smelt it

"Someone touched you!" He said in anger

"Um, yeh I met the guy that bumped into me in the pool and he apologized to me about it" Kagome said in a soothing voice trying to calm him,

"He sent marked you so he must be a demon! Don't ever let him touch you again!" Sesshomaru said trying to calm his inner beast.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in surprise "Sent marked me?"

"Yes, that's what males do to females to ward off other apposing males" Sesshomaru breathed

'_He must have smelt me but still continued to mark his sent on Kagome'_ Sesshomaru thought as he looked up to find Kagome walking over to him and giving him a hug,

"Well I'll just have to put your sent on me so he knows for next time" she commented as she rubbed her hand on Sesshomaru chest,

Sesshomaru chuckled at Kagome's act from the fist day he had met her he had been sent marking her and there was nothing much she could by hugging him but he did enjoy this physical contact.

"Let us leave Kagome I still have other presents for you and this pool is starting to irritate me" Sesshomaru commented as he watched all the males who were looking at Kagome flinch with jealous with her contact with him,

"Ok then, it was a refreshing dunk in the water" Kagome mentioned happily as they slipped on there pool clothes and made there way back to there room not forgetting the drinks along with them.

Sesshomaru opened the door to their apartment and Kagome started to walk toward the bathroom

"I want to have a shower so I'll be quick" She commented as Sesshomaru walked towards the couch and sat down

"Very well your next gift will be ready by the time you come back out of the shower".

(What will the next gift be???)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sesshomaru waited for Kagome on the couch in a comfortable position but was interrupted by her calling out or him,

"Sesshomaru would you mind getting me some clothes I forgot to grab them when I went to have my shower"

He could smell the steam coming from the bathroom so she must be calling for him out of an open door.

"Just one moment I'll find something appropriate for you to wear" Sesshomaru called over to her as he made his way over to the pile of open gifts he gave Kagome,

Searching through the mass of clothes Sesshomaru had a sudden realization '_I have no intention of letting her leaving this apartment so I'll give her something interesting to wear'_.

After searching for another minute or so Sesshomaru found what he was looking for and walked calmly over to the bathroom door,

And passed Kagome the garments he would prefer her to wear for the rest of the evening without even looking Kagome grabbed the garments of clothing and slammed the door shut.

Kagome finally looked down at the clothes Sesshomaru had selected and found a skimpy black see through dress, there was no under wear and no bra just the dress,

'_He did this on purpose'_ Kagome thought as she slipped it over her head and noticed the dress only covered up half an inch under her bottom,

The rest of her legs weren't covered at all and the top part of the dress had thin straps and hardly cover her breasts.

"This is ridiculous" she said to her self as she opened the bathroom door a fraction so that she could complain but he was right there at the door,

"Sesshomaru what are you doing at the door" Kagome commented blushing but still not letting the door open any more than it was now,

"I couldn't wait to see so I just waited here" He replied obviously trying to take a peek at her but she didn't move the door an inch.

"You forgot under wear and a bra let alone a proper pair of clothes" Kagome commented rolling her eyes but Sesshomaru just smirked and replied

"I didn't forget anything I gave you everything you'll need for to night" Sesshomaru noticed her blush bright red at his remark

"I'm not 16 until tomorrow" Kagome stated but Sesshomaru just laughed "Well then we'll just have to wait till midnight for the main event!"

Kagome eye's widened "Main event!" Sesshomaru lifted one eye brow "Yes of course, there's lots of things we can do before midnight that are fun".

Kagome recalled the feeling of Sesshomaru's hands roaming her body and started to get hot '_that's right last time we got interrupted before anything good happened'_

Sesshomaru could smell Kagome arousal and decided the fun would start now even though the sun was just setting it meant only a few hours to wait before mating her,

He started to push the bathroom door open while Kagome was lost in thought and she unconsciously let him open the door.

Once the door was fully open Kagome realized what she had done,

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome's gorgeous body the clothes hardly covering anything from his eyes,

Kagome's face may have had a huge blush on it but at the same time her hair was damp and her lips were rosy which convinced Sesshomaru to pick her up and carry her over to the bedroom door.

She squealed with surprise and asked the mad man "What are you doing!" but Sesshomaru didn't answer,

Once they arrived in front of the huge wooden doors Sesshomaru placed Kagome didn't let Kagome down,

He just maneuvered her body in his hands so that he was able to swing the doors open and slowly walk inside,

Kagome gazed around the magnificent bedroom in front of her, the room was filled with balloons that covered the floor like a multi colored carpet,

In the middle of the room was a huge bed that look like two king size beds pushed together it was covered with white sheets,

All over the top of it where thousands of purple pillows I many shapes and forms, Kagome looked up to the roof and was surprised to find a chandelier almost the size of the bed.

Once they had reached the bed Sesshomaru placed Kagome lovingly down on top of a mass of pillows her breasts bounced slightly as her back hit the purple pillows,

Sesshomaru gazed down upon Kagome petit form lying comfortably on top of the sheets,

Her hair sprawled out around her making her look heavenly and her brown eyes staring into his golden ones with a certain look of softness.

Kagome didn't look away from Sesshomaru was he crawled onto the bed closer to her and ran his claws up her legs,

The feeling she got made goose bumps appear on Kagome's smooth skin and Sesshomaru's eyes didn't miss this he just smirked and continued up her legs to let his hands rest on her inner thighs,

Sesshomaru stopped there and moved up to Kagome's face to kissed her with passion and heat,

His mind was made up about the activities planned for their evening all he needed was Kagome's sign of approval.

Kagome continued to kiss Sesshomaru allowing her lips to part and the battle to begin which Sesshomaru of course won,

Sesshomaru pulled his face away and watched Kagome's expression as he lightly brushed her heated core with his finger tips

Kagome's eyes closed as she let out a quite moan of pleasure and Sesshomaru continued to rub her clit with his index finger.

"Kagome do you want to do this?" he questioned noticing Kagome's struggle to reply he decided for her "I guess that's a yes"

After a moment more of rubbing Kagome was brought to her release with a loud moan saying Sesshomaru's name,

Smelling her pleasure Sesshomaru automatically dropped his head down to lick her soaking pussy.

'_This is going to be fun!'_

(That's it guys next chapter coming soon!!)


	18. Chapter 18

**(This chapter will contain lemon, so don't say I didn't warn you!!!) **

Chapter 18

Sesshomaru's tongue circled around Kagome's clit as he pumped one of his fingers in and out of her tight passage way gradually adding another finger,

'_This is too much!!'_ Kagome thought to her self while she unconsciously put her hands on Sesshomaru's head and pulled him closer as she hit her second release.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" Kagome screamed as her pleasure poured out into Sesshomaru's awaiting mouth and he happily lapped up her juices like a hungry puppy,

Kagome's body was still shaking from her release as Sesshomaru crawled up next to her and kissed her allowing too taste herself on his tongue,

"You taste delectable" Sesshomaru commented in a matter of a fact tone

"Thank you" Kagome replied blushing.

'**Mate our bitch now!!' **Sesshomaru's beast whined

'_Soon when its midnight' _Sesshomaru thought while glancing over at the clock realizing there was only an hour more to wait

'**No more waiting!' **He started to shout with impatience

"Um, Sesshomaru" Kagome questioned

"Yes" he relied trying to calm his beast

"I was wondering if maybe…" Kagome started to blush madly and stopped mid sentence

"Maybe what?" Sesshomaru asked with sudden curiosity

"Well I was wondering if I could taste you" Kagome said quietly

'**She wants to taste her alpha let bitch taste us!'** Sesshomaru's beast howled with anticipation.

Its was amazing how Kagome innocent question could turn Sesshomaru on his pants looked like a full tent now.

Kagome started to freak out when Sesshomaru didn't answer '_Maybe I shouldn't have asked him'_ Kagome thought fearfully

Sesshomaru could smell Kagome's sweet arousal change into severe nervousness and embarrassment he looked down realizing his silence may have given her the wrong impression.

" Of course you can taste me Kagome you know I belong to you and only you so you can do as you wish with me"  
within a blink of an eye Sesshomaru had ripped off all of his clothes and stood before her in all of his glory  
_"he"s so beautiful"_ Kagome thought as her eyes scanned over his whole body including his massive penis she knew that he was bid but not this big!  
"Sesshomaru lie down next to me" Kagome said in a direct and demanding tone and this only aroused Sesshomaru even more the fact that this innocent little virgin was taking control of the situation!

(I AM SO SORRY!!! My computer is stuffing up and I nearly smashed the screen because I was so pissed off about all the malfunctions! I need to get it fixed but as soon as it is I will continue all the lemony goodness in this chapter!!! Once again I am really sorry for the up coming wait I was actually intending for this to be my longest chapter)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sesshomaru laid himself down quietly next to Kagome curiously waiting with excitement of what was going to happen next,

Kagome looked down upon what looked like a fallen angel, Sesshomaru's long shiny silver hair was spread out around his body and his golden eyes pierced hers as she slowly reached down to place her hand over his heart.

Kagome had absolutely no idea what she was doing she just improvised her actions, slowly dragging her nails down Sesshomaru's chest so that they tickled his skin,

Tracing out the patterns of his ab muscles as they rippled under his skin because of her gentle touch.

Sesshomaru was incomplete bliss as Kagome started to run her fingers along his body and explored what now belonged to her,

"Amazing" she commented blushing lightly and lowered her head so that she could lightly place a kiss on Sesshomaru's chest,

As she kissed him, his chest started to vibrate because of the deep purr he emitted **'Feels good'** Sesshomaru's beast commented quietly while Kagome giggled for a moment then continued.

'_ok Kagome keep calm you new this moment had to come at some point' _she assured herself as her fingers were now holding the edge of Sesshomaru's underwear.

She had only seen that part of a male on the rare occasion she walked in on her brother getting dressed,

Sesshomaru noticed her pause and slowly opened one of his eyelids lazily and watched her struggle to take the next step.

Kagome looked up noticing Sesshomaru watching her struggle with his underwear '_he must think I'm crazy'_ she thought as she removed her hands from his silky white hips,

"Is something the matter" Sesshomaru asked smoothly as a blush appeared on Kagome frowning face "um yes, I um can't go down any further" Kagome commented quietly.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment before saying "OK" Kagome looked up abruptly "OK I that it???" Sesshomaru merely shrugged and calmly a shored "Yes if you want to stop here then we can".

Kagome didn't know what came over her but as soon as he said it was ok she realized she wanted to do this and his under wear was not going to stop her!!!

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's silence and decided she mustn't want to go any further so he started to get up when out of the blue Kagome shouted

"NO" and pushed his chest down with such force it would have knocked him out if he weren't a demon.

By the time he realized what Kagome had done his under wear were on the floor and Kagome was muttering "I wasn't going to let a pair of the most expensive brand of underwear in the world stop me!"

'_Does she even realize what she done' _Sesshomaru thought as Kagome brought her attention back to his now rigid dick waiting for someone to relieve it,

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome lowered her head to softly kiss the tip of his penis,

All her fear just disappeared as she slowly started to run her hands along his massive length and giving it a light squeeze every once in a while.

Sesshomaru could no longer keep himself in a seated position he had to lie down because the feeling building up inside him was too much,

Kagome was too much this was her first time and she was to marvelous for words to describe it.

'_What am I doing' _she thought as she reached for Sesshomaru's sensitive balls and massaged them ever so lightly,

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's body start to shake and knew he was ready so she gave his cock three big squeezes and he gave what sounded like a muffled growl and came into her mouth,

Being a demon he had a much larger supply of semen to spare and Kagome couldn't keep up with swallowing it all,

so she pulled away from his dick and he sprayed his cum all over her face and it dripped down her bare breasts.

As he finished and continued to take deep breaths Sesshomaru watched Kagome run a finger a cross one breast lifted it to her mouth and licked it clean,

Sesshomaru was so aroused buy this sight he just wanted to hurry up and immerse himself in her tight pussy,

He glanced over to the clock and saw that it stated 11.59 '_ah time does fly when you're having fun!'_

And he pulled Kagome under him to start the ceremony.

That's the chapter everyone I am sorry I haven't written any chapter recently but I hope you enjoy this as you must have noticed by now I am trying to avoid the lemon scene as long as I can but I guess that time has come to an end

Next chapter soon!!!! Hopefully!!!!

(I also know this is an extremely short chapter) SORRY!!!


End file.
